Dark Pit
A mysterious black-winged angel. He can soar through the skies without being granted the power of flight—and seems determined to face Pit in battle. Dark Pit (黒いピット''Kuroi Pitto'', or Black Pit ブラックピット''Burakku Pitto''), nicknamed "Pittoo" by Palutena and Pit, is a major character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Dark Pit is a doppelganger of Pit, created after Pit destroyed the Mirror of Truth. At first he is fought a handful of times as a boss or midboss, but allies with Pit in later chapters. Dark Pit can also be known as "Fallen Angel Pit." "Kuro" or "Kuro Pit" is also a popular nickname among fans. Characteristics Physical Appearance In terms of appearance, Dark Pit is nearly identical to that of Pit, with the most obvious differences being his black clothing and hair, and shadowy teal wings. The darker color scheme is also similar to that of the "fallen angel" palette swap from Brawl with some minor changes such as red eyes, and some gold decor and laurel crown. Personality Despite being a mirror of Pit, Dark Pit has a notably more serious and darker tone with his personality. Dark Pit also appears to attack with more aggression and will sometimes use cheap hits in order to win, such as when he dropkicks Pit after Pandora was defeated. Unlike Pit, Dark Pit hates the idea of being bounded down as a servant and would rather follow his own orders. This is noticeable when Dark Pit refused to follow Pandora's orders despite being created to obey her and later refused an offer from Medusa to be the most powerful of her lieutenants. He also appears to be sensitive about his identity. In early parts of the game, he is constantly fighting with Pit because he is supposedly "copying my act", and dislikes being called "Pittoo" by Pit and Palutena. He does occasionally team up with Pit, ether unintentionally or to complete a similar goal. Because Dark Pit came from the Mirror of Truth, it's implied that Dark Pit is actually a personification of the original Pit's inner feelings. Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow'' Despite being rather serious, Dark Pit is later shown to have a something of a sense of humor, or at least an ego to match Pit's, such as when the two yell out their "pre-boss-battle rallying cry." However, he seems to also be sharper than Pit, seeing things from a third party view due to his lack of affiliation with Hades, Viridi, or Palutena. This is shown when he accuses all three of the gods of being the cause of the chaos and wars, obviously not caring about the fact that they are gods, and also when he seems to be the first to realize that it takes more than one soul to craft an Underworld monster. Dark Pit also does seem to have a sense of what to deem right or wrong, and acts accordingly based on that sense. This can be seen when he finds out that Hades has been using souls to craft his Underworld Army, and he agrees that the Lord of the Underworld needs to be stopped. Also, despite everything he had done and what Pit had sacrificed for him, he's still somewhat closed off and perhaps uncomfortable with facing Pit after everything that had happened between them. In the very least, he likely does come to trust Pit, calling out for help from him when he ends up caught by the Chaos Kin. Single Player Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow'' Dark Pit first appears in the main story at the end of Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit, and then acts as the boss of the following chapter, Dark Pit. Pit will battle him at the start of his mission in an area infested with massive tornadoes, and the dark angel will continuously attack the hero throughout the level. Dark Pit was created when Pit destroyed Pandora's Mirror of Truth in Chapter 5. Dark Pit then stealsPandora's powers for himself. Because of this, he does not require the Power of Flight to fly. Dark Pit also claims that Pit is actually a copy of him, much to Pit's confusion. He possesses a false version of the Sacred Bow of Palutena called the Silver Bow, as well as many of Pit's other weapons (Dependant on which weapon Pit is using, Dark Pit mimics said weapon currently equipped, but his main weapon is the Silver Bow). Towards the climax of the story, he becomes Pit's ally after discovering that destroying him would also result in his own destruction, due to their connection. Dark Pit joins forces with Pit to fight the Chaos Kin, both to deal with the waves of monsters that the Chaos Kin sends after them and the main enemy itself. After they free Palutena's spirit, the remnants of the Chaos Kin traps Dark Pit and send him falling. Pit jumps after them to save him and begs Viridi to let him fly again. Viridi hesitantly complies, warning Pit of the consequences, and Dark Pit calls out to Pit to help him. Pit successfully frees him from the Chaos Kin and Viridi sends them both back to Palutena. Dark Pit is burned from the fall and asks how Pit is after the rescue, only to discover that Pit was unconscious and his wings had burned off. Dark Pit fights in Pit's place during Scorched Feathers, clearing the way to the Rewind Spring in the Underworld to repay the debt he owes Pit. While there, he discovers that Hades has been using souls to form his monsters along with eating them himself, and Dark Pit claims that it was "about the SICKEST thing he'd ever heard." Once he reaches the Rewind Spring, he is stunned and falls to the ground, then finds that the Spring had resurrected Pandora based from the powers he stole from her. Dark Pit dispatches her along with her second form, then dips an unconscious Pit's wings into the Spring. Pit revives, and Dark Pit hurries off the platform, only to find that he had lost his ability to fly. Viridi saves him from falling. Dark Pit is later seen using the Lightning Chariot and saves Pit from Hades after Pit manages to defeat the Heart of Hades. Finally, he appears to be using the Power of Flight, likely granted from Viridi, to join Pit in the skies after Pit takes down Hades. Though Dark Pit doesn't approach him, Pit does go to follow him toward the horizon. Multiplayer Dark Pit also appears as in Multiplayer Mode as a playable character. When the Dark Team's gauge becomes empty, the last Fighter defeated on the said team will respawn as the dark angel. It appears he and the Dark Team are just training in a friendly manner with the opposing Light Team, as both sides will help the loser get back on his feet at the end of the match. However, Dark Pit's role in the story might say otherwise. Gallery *http://www.kidicaruswiki.org/File:Kuro_Pit.jpg Pit's black color pallette from Brawl-- Dark Pit's character origination. *http://www.kidicaruswiki.org/File:DarkPitBattlePict.png Pit and Dark Pit battling at the start of Chapter 6. *http://www.kidicaruswiki.org/File:Kuro%27s_back!!!!!.jpg Dark Pit challenges Pit to a fight. Trivia *He could be said to be the successor of Putt, an enemy Pit Clone in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. *Dark Pit constantly being called "Pittoo" may stem from the romanization of Pit's name in Japan ピット Pitto. *Dark Pit originated in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of Pit's palette swaps. However, unlike Brawl, Dark Pit now has red eyes instead of the blue eyes that normal Pit has. *Dark Pit continues the tradition of evil Nintendo doppelgängers, joining a cast that includes Shadow Mario, Dark Link, Dark Samus, Shadow Kirby, and Blood Falcon. *Due to the popularity of Pit's black palette swap in Super Smash Bros. Brawl among fans, this may have contributed to the creation of Dark Pit in Uprising. *Dark Pit's musical theme was originally supposed to have a "wild western shoot-out" tone, but ended up sounding Spanish instead, according to Sakurai. *